


Declaring War

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, M/M, Prank War, nico is really creative, will and nico pulling pranks together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Prank.Nico di Angelo may have started a prank war with the Stoll brothers. It's a good thing he's creative.





	Declaring War

The Stolls had absolutely defiled Nico’s cabin. Nico really hadn't been expecting it. He rounded the corner, holding Will’s hand. They were going to go back to his cabin and watch a movie. Hang out. Nice. Sweet. Innocent.

But what Nico saw was not innocent.

At first he thought somebody had just tied a lot of balloon’s to his railing. Then he looked closer. Somebody had taken condoms and filled them with helium to make them float up like balloons. There were condom balloons tied to his porch. But then, when he looked closer, all over the porch were packets of condoms and travel size lube. There was a note on the door.

“About time you and Solace took the next step, huh.” Was written in the Travis Stoll’s unmistakable handwriting.

This meant war.

**XxX**

Nico laughed inwardly to himself as he shadow traveled into the Stoll’s cabin. Revenge truly was sweet. He sneaked over to the trunk at the foot of Connor’s bed where they kept all of their goodies. He pulled one of Hazel’s discarded bobby pins out of his pocket and got to work on the lock.

Step one: Success.

Nico tried to be as quiet as possible as he rummaged. There were light crinkling sounds from all the treats and junk food, but none of the campers woke, which Nico was thankful for. Nico knew that prayer to Hypnos at dinner would pay off.

Then Nico reached what he was looking for. Oreos. They were the Stoll’s main source of income. Nico carefully opened a pack and then unzipped his backpack.

He began opening all the oreos and scraping all of the insides out, which he planned to save for a later time when he needed comfort food. Then, with utmost care, he filled the insides back up with toothpaste. (He made sure the toothpaste was all white before coming that night.) Nico sealed the oreos back up again using one of the hand warmers from the infirmary to melt the seals back down. Then, he locked the trunk back and left.

**XxX**

Nico may have unintentionally started a prank war with the Stoll brothers. He had just meant to get back at them the once, even though he was so mad after the condom incident he _did_ want to start a war. He guess he got his wish; he was determined to win.

Today, Nico had gone into the shower to wash his hair, and thankfully caught the hair dye before mistaking it as shampoo. However, they did manage to fool him with filling his tube of toothpaste with icy-hot.

So, he was so getting them back. Again.

That night, Nico shadow traveled back into Hermes cabin. He was glad for this prank that the day previously, the only other Hermes camper, Cecil, had temporarily moved into Apollo cabin to avoid accidentally getting pranked. That was a smart idea. Nico sneaked back into the bathroom in Hermes cabin and took his weapon out of his pocket: pepper spray. He gingerly sprayed a light coat on the toilet paper, making sure to unroll it a bit and cover the first few feet. He rolled it back up slowly so it looked like it hadn't been disturbed.

This was going to be entertaining.

**XxX**

Nico was helping Will in the infirmary when Travis Stoll came running in, holding his hands over his ass, screaming.

Nico snickered as he called to the only other person on shift, “Will! Will help. It burns so bad! FIX IT!!”

“I’ll get you some ice” Will sighed.

Nico smiled as the next step of the prank came into play.

Will soon came back holding ice in a towel. Travis took the towel and shoved it in his pants. It took a few seconds for his screams to become even more agonizing.

“THAT IS DRY ICE, WILL SOLACE YOU TRAITOR”

**XxX**

The Stolls' next prank just happened to be very impressive. They managed to move Nico’s bed onto his roof. It hadn't been too hard to get down with his shadow magic, bit it took him a bit to find it.

So, for the prank to top the war off, Nico once again shadow traveled into the Hermes cabin, except this time, he was with his boyfriend. He was going to need help with this one. First, they set up cameras in the four corners of the first floor where they were sleeping. The cameras sent a wireless feed to a monitor. They had Leo to thank for making all that.

Then, they set everything up.

Early the next morning, Will and Nico gathered the whole camp (including Chiron because this would be the event of the century) to watch. They gathered around the front porch, huddled around the monitor.

Nico watched as they woke up. Travis was covered in honey and Connor in shaving cream made to make him look like a maid. There were strings everywhere, so when Connor tripped getting out of bed, hit just the right string to trigger the invasion of water balloons filled with vinegar falling on them.

Travis gasped and got out of bed himself, only to land in a walkway of maple syrup, slipping and grabbing the first thing he could, another string, which made the ceiling fan go off, sprinkling down their fake snow (AKA: pillow filling from some old pillows in the infirmary) to cover them. Both boys panicked and went for the door. All the campers looked up as the Stolls barged out of the door, successfully setting of the air horn and tipping the five gallon buckets, drenching both the boys in melted chocolate.

Connor was gasping for air.

Nico noticed Kayla snapping pictures of the two boys. Good, this should be documented or even made into Christmas cards. Or it could be in Camp-half Blood's advertisements. Yes, that was a splendid idea.

“WE FORFEIT!” Travis screamed, the frustration boring holes in any listeners ears. “YOU WIN, DI ANGELO!!”

Nico had never felt more proud of himself. But, his day was made even better when Chiron let out a loud laugh, “I believe this is called Karma, boys.”

The whole camp erupted in laughter.

It was a good day.


End file.
